Dominion
by darkestboy
Summary: As the Master escorts Martha back to the Valiant with his army, the Doctor and Lucy have a private conversation. Set within Last Of The Time Lords.


**Name: **Dominion  
**Characters:** 10th Doctor, Martha Jones, the Master (Simm), Lucy Saxon.  
**Synopsis:** As the Master escorts Martha back to the Valiant with his army, the Doctor and Lucy have a private conversation. Set within _Last Of The Time Lords_.

They were on his private jet and it was on it was on this very vessel that she had to listen to the tone of her enemy gloating. It was a tone that amongst many of his crimes that she was going to have him regret when they landed, a thought she wisely decided to keep to herself.

"It was a good try, Martha," he sneered at her, rubbing his hands in glee as she sat across from him, hands bound in front of her.

Martha didn't reply with any words, at least not just yet. Instead she did her best to give an impassive stare. It was her own little way of trying to tell him that she would not be intimidated by him. Unfortunately for her, the Master didn't seem to be paying her any attention, instead enjoying the sound of his own voice.

"If it's any consolation, you lasted longer than even I expected you to." The Master began to lay further back in his chair, before biting on some cashew nuts. "Twelve whole months. You should give yourself a round of applause."

Martha again decided not to satisfy him with words, focusing on just staring at him impassively. If it killed her, she was going to let him think for a while longer that he had won, though the desire to punch him square in the face might become harder to resist even with her hands bound.

"Oh, come on, Martha," the Master sighed impatiently, offering her some cashew nuts. "It's no fun lording it over you if you don't give me something back. Not even just the tiniest glare of moral indignation? Something I can work with? Fine, suit yourself then."

Then the Master was given a reason to be the tiniest bit surprised. Martha extended her cuffed hands out and took some cashew nuts from him as she noticed the look he gave her.

"Well, you did offer," Martha said sullenly. "And if this is the last thing I get to eat before I'm back on the Valiant, I suppose it'll have to do."

"You think I'm going to kill you?" The Master placed the bowl of cashew nuts on the empty seat beside him and gave Martha a curious look.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Martha fired back. "I spent a whole year defying you. I knew what would happen if you ever caught me."

"Oh, Martha Jones, you really don't know me at all," the Master threw his head back as he began to laugh. "I mean, you're right about me killing you. After all, examples have to be made in order to avert anarchy and your presence certainly invoked some of that but if you're hoping for a quick, painless death my dear, you're going to be disappointed."

"You don't disappoint me," Martha said softly. "Nor do you scare me."

"We'll see about that when your family watches you scream your last," the Master snarled in response. "My Toclafane will definitely give you one hell of an exit, Martha Jones. The key word in that sentence being 'hell'."

Martha chose to say nothing. Instead she leaned back in her seat and began to eat the cashew nuts she had taken. The Master continued to stare at her and for the rest of the journey as both the tyrant and the medical student just stared at each other, doing the best to try and give nothing away.

Back on the Valiant, Lucy had stood on deck with just the Doctor, two Toclafane and two of the UNIT soldiers that were under her husband's influence. There was an anticipation that stirred in her stomach as she began to snap out of a long reverie.

"They're coming," Lucy said, stirred from her senses as the Doctor remained in his cage, a withered, forest like creature that looked barely recognisable. "I can sense it. Can you sense it, Doctor?"

"I don't have to sense it," the Doctor replied, his tone sharp and strained due to the excess ageing that had befallen him. "I can hear him, marching down the hall, heading towards us. Gloating all the way."

"That's my husband you're talking about," Lucy replied sharply. "You should show him the respect he deserves."

"Your husband's enslaved an entire planet, killed countless people, has hurt my friends and their loved ones," the Doctor snapped as his withered hands gripped the bars of his cage. He stared at the broken woman in the eyes. "And he's planning to wage war across the cosmos. Now what part of that am I supposed to respect again, exactly?"

"The part where I win, Doctor."

Both the Doctor and Lucy turned around to see the Master was standing in the hallway, before he then entered the deck himself, rubbing his hands in glee as he sauntered past the Doctor in his cage. He then kissed Lucy's right hand before pulling her in for a far more passionate kiss on the lips. When he broke from the kiss, he held Lucy's hand tightly and then turned his focus back to the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor," the Master laughed a little. "I should've said I've actually won. I have complete dominion over the whole Earth and now it's time for the rest of the universe to fall in line. First though, I think I have some friends of yours to destroy. It's time your precious Martha and her useless family finally realise why siding with you is such a bad thing to do. Don't you agree, old friend?"

The Doctor said nothing. Instead he gave his best enemy a hard glare of disapproval, knowing that if everything he had told Martha to do over the last twelve months had paid off, then the Master's dominion was about to come crashing down before him. It would be one humiliation the Master would not take lying down but it was also one that he deserved too.

"Bring her in," the Master snapped at two of his soldiers as they went out of the deck to retrieve Martha. The Master then turned towards the Doctor again. "I think it's time Martha truly saw the error of your ways."

Martha made no effort to resist as the soldiers began to drag her towards the deck of the Valiant. This was the moment she had been waiting for. It had been what the last year had meant – the fall of the Master. Martha knew from the moment she set foot in the deck and saw her friends and family lined up alongside the Master, Lucy and his minions that his reign of terror was about to come to an end. The Master's dominion was to be no more.

- The End -


End file.
